


you give me that feeling

by blitztrigger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The X Factor Era, handjobs, it's all just cute XF stuff, uhhhhh, v self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitztrigger/pseuds/blitztrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So now, lying on Harry’s bottom bunk below Louis’ own, with Harry beside him and playing some daft game on his phone, Louis decides it’s time to put out his feelers. Time to see if there’s any way in hell that Harry could possibly, maybe be feeling the same kind of things Louis is. Because Louis sees - he catches little glimpses of what he’s pretty sure are like mirror images of his own face - little glances and smiles and stares, and he’s pretty sure (even though he only knows this because he watched back the video diaries extensively just to observe Harry’s reactions- and yes, he knows that’s creepy, thanks) that Harry could maybe get where Louis is coming from. Hopefully.</i>
</p>
<p>or, a very self-indulgent XF era fic, complete with a gratuitous game of truth or truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me that feeling

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is just something i feverishly wrote in about four hours a couple of nights ago so i am very sorry if it seems rushed towards the end (it's because it is lol) but yeah!! i hope you enjoy :~) 
> 
> and again thank you to my darling [nicole](http://fleshriots.tumblr.com) who read over this and weeded out all the dum mistakes that were made in the throes and just made it all better. you're an angel, love you like always. 
> 
> title is from clean bandit & jess glynne's 'real love'.

Louis is pretty sure he's never come across anyone like Harry Styles before. Ever. And Louis likes to consider himself as someone who's met his fair share of interesting people in his time.

To be fair though, the last month and a bit of Louis' life has consisted mainly of coming into direct contact with what seem to be some of the strangest people in the whole of the UK, and he's not even exaggerating. After all, he was thrown into the X Factor finalists house with 28 of them, handpicked by the judges for the UK public's viewing pleasure.

Head Weirdo Number One (as Louis and Niall like to refer to him when he's not listening) is Wagner, who truly is something to behold. If he's not complaining at the top of his lungs to anyone who'll listen to him about the noise of the other contestants in the house, then he's outside in the garden, listening to his strange music and cradling a stray cat in his arms that he's found from God knows where, whispering nonsense to it (which, unbelievably, Louis has actually caught him doing. Multiple times.)

Katie Waissel was a close runner up for number one in Louis and Niall's extensive list, with her never-ending shrieking about everything under the sun and her obsession with bobby pins and who the mysterious bobby-pin thief was, but Wagner managed to pip her to the post after his mash-up performance of Ricky Martin's ' _She Bangs_ ' and The B-52's ' _Love Shack_ ' where he played the bongos and made uncomfortable eye contact with the cameras on the first week of the live shows.

So, to get back to the point: Louis has never _quite_ been in a situation like the X Factor house before and is finding it all a bit strange, if he's being honest.

Of course, it's not just the other contestants who are strange. There are weirdos in his own band, too. There's Liam, for one, who Louis can find... irritating. Extremely irritating may even be more accurate. It's not that Louis doesn't _like_ him, because Liam is actually great fun when he loosens up and joins in with the rest of them when they're wrestling or rolling around on the floor or when Louis is trying to suck Maltesers onto one end of a straw and drop them into Harry's mouth; but Louis does finds him a _little_ bit hard to stick when they've been going over the _Exact. Same. Part_ of a song for two hours and it's still not _there_ yet, according to Liam, whatever ' _there'_ means.

Now, Louis knows that Liam cares about the competition, bloody lives and _breathes_ the competition, but Louis is also very aware of the fact that they've only _just_ become a band less than two months ago; they're treading a thin line that means it's easy for this to go from ' _fun_ ' to ' _shit_ ' in a very short space of time, and, while they've all got on amazing from the get-go, _far_ better than anyone ever expected, including themselves, Louis knows there's still a way to go yet. This is precisely why he's been trying to take the kind of de-facto leader-ish type of role, making himself responsible for them having a laugh and a bit of fun when it all gets too serious.

Louis knows this is where the little bit of conflict between him and Liam is forming - Liam's been taking on the role of leader in terms of their performances and their vocals (and rightly so - Louis doesn't have a bloody clue about any of that stuff) but he's made it abundantly clear that Louis' _'have a bit of fun, it'll all work out in the end'_ method isn't something he agrees with. But, they've been getting on with it as best they can, and despite the days where Louis will undoubtedly lift a pillow from one of the sofas up to his face and scream as loudly and efficiently as he can into it when Liam's left the room to get a drink, they've been doing okay in the competition. Well, as far as newly-birthed boy bands who only met two months ago can be expected to do, Louis thinks. He's even gotten to the point where performing isn't so much bone-chillingly _terrifying,_ and is instead, maybe, even a little bit _fun,_ the thrill of getting on the stage with the boys overriding that little voice in his head.

Louis finds the rest of the boys much easier to handle. They never put up a fight like Liam tends to (which is what Louis _loves_ about them- they'll agree to almost anything he says, most of the time. Louis even tested it with Niall when he dared him to go and take a pair of Cher's knickers from the washing, tuck them in his back pocket and walk around the house all casual-like, which he did, no questions asked. Of course, he got caught and ended up getting a whack from Cher and her slipper round the side of the head, but Louis was entertained for hours afterwards, and also a little drunk on power. The _possibilities._ )

Niall is great fun - the most chill out of the lot of them, really. He's been the same way from the start; just put a guitar in his hands and he's happy to do whatever. At the same time though, he's willing to learn from what Liam and their vocal coaches attempt to teach them, and Louis can see him making improvements week after week as the show progresses. Louis' a bit like a proud mum when it comes to Niall, in a way. Watching him mature and all that.

Zayn is chill in a different kind of way to Niall-- while Niall is laidback in an ' _I'm_ _uber confident in who I am'_ , easy-going way, Zayn is chill in a more reserved, self-conscious kind of way. At the beginning of bootcamp, Louis only knew Zayn as the guy who point-blank refused to dance for the judges and not much else.

But as time progressed and they were put in the band together, Louis likes to think he's gotten a bit closer to Zayn than the rest of the boys have managed to. After the second results show, they were having a few celebratory _'thank fuck we're safe_ ' drinks back at the house, and Zayn told Louis all about his life back home, about his mum and dad and his sisters, and Louis did the same. Louis knew Zayn was just reserved, unlike Harry or Niall (or himself, even, in the right situation), and preferred to be in the background rather than centre of attention, which Louis was always conscious of. But now, Louis likes to think he's discovered a level playing field with Zayn, somewhere they can both be themselves more than around the other boys, even, which is nice.

With Harry, it's a completely different ball game. Louis doesn't have a clue _where_ he stands, but he knows he wants it to be beside Harry. _All_ the time. While everyone else in the house is attention-grabbing because they _make_ themselves that way, whether it's through their clothes or their affected personalities or _whatever_ , Harry just constantly manages to command Louis' attention, no matter what he's doing. Pouring cornflakes? Yep, Louis' probably watching him from the table while he's pretending to scroll through his twitter. On the phone to his mum? Wow, yes, Louis is there at the end of the bed trying to tickle Harry's feet to distract him. Practising their song for next week's lives? Louis is making faces across the room behind Liam and his stupid harmonizing harmonica thing or whatever the fuck it is that he blows on constantly.

And _yes,_ Louis knows it's _so_ fucking weird, but the thing is, he can't stop. It's like some kind of cosmic ghost-type Louis is shadowing him and controlling his every bloody thought, directing his brain towards Harry at all times like some fucked up air traffic controller. Air brain controller. Oh, whatever-- honestly, the other day when he was at the studios, he was on his way to the toilet during a break from rehearsals and ' _I wonder if Harry's been to the loo yet today_ ' was an actual thought that entered his actual, real life brain. Just flitted it's way in there, ever so casual, like that's a normal thing that 18 year olds think about their new bandmate-slash-friend. So _yes_ , it's all getting very weird in Louis' head. Very weird and very out of control.

And it's not just Harry who commands attention (inadvertently), it's Louis too. Since entering the X Factor house, Louis has become the kind of attention-seeking buffoon he used to complain very loudly about to Stan when he was back at home. And much like those kind of  idiots on the bus who wouldn't stop talking about how much they could lift at the gym (VERY LOUDLY) so everyone and their grandmother knew, Louis is heading down a very similar, very scary track. He's like a train that's gone off the rails. Which is obviously the reason why, during last week's video diary, he decided it was an amazing idea to dump a full container of salt into his hat, and then put it on his fucking HEAD.

He just doesn't know anymore, honestly. But, he does know that the laugh he got out of Harry for doing it made it all kinds of worth it, really, and that even Liam's "Why the _hell_ did you do that?", coupled with an extremely annoyed face once the cameras were turned off didn't dampen his mood (even if washing the salt out of his hair later did diminish it somewhat.)

So now, lying on Harry's bottom bunk below Louis' own, with Harry beside him and playing some daft game on his phone, Louis decides it's time to put out his feelers. Time to see if there's any way in hell that Harry could possibly, maybe be feeling the same kind of things Louis is. Because Louis _sees -_ he catches little glimpses of what he's pretty sure are like mirror images of his own face - little glances and smiles and stares, and he's pretty sure (even though he only knows this because he watched back the video diaries extensively just to observe Harry's reactions- and yes, he knows that's creepy, thanks) that Harry could maybe get where Louis is coming from. Hopefully.

Their room is dark and smells like unwashed socks and is miraculously void of all the other boys (for once) because they're downstairs watching Iron Man with the rest of the contestants, which both Louis and Harry have already seen before. (Louis multiple times. It's filmmaking at its best, honestly.) The only light in the room is coming through the gap in the middle of the curtains that refuses to shut no matter how many times they try, and there's the golden glow of the last bit of sun of the day slicing through that's been slowly creeping its way down the walls of the room as it sets.

"Haz," Louis starts, loud in the quiet of the room. He shifts on the bed so he's resting on his elbow and side, cheek cupped in his right hand, "D'you want to play a game?" He sounds a bit more serious than intended, but fuck it. It's the best way he can think to go about this.

"Alright there, Jigsaw?" Harry laughs, setting his phone on the locker beside his bed. He deepens his voice and ducks his chin, imitating Jigsaw from the movie Saw with his " _D'ya wanna play a game?"_ before laughing again and moving on the bed, copying Louis' position, cheek resting on his left hand so he's facing him. "Yeah, 'course I do. What game? Love a good bit of hide and seek, if that's what you're planning."

"Nope, was thinking more along the lines of like, Truth or Truth," Louis says, trying his bloody best to keep things cool. He's Casual. It's totally whatever if they play or not, even though he's been thinking about this idea since last week and has about a million questions he's practically bursting to ask. But it's whatever. "S'okay if you don't want to, I just thought it would be fun, y'know." Louis' so casual he's practically yawning. Excellent work.

"Truth or truth?" Harry says, wrinkling his nose up in that cute way he always does when he's asking a question, "So like, truth or dare without the dare?"

"Well, yeah, basically." Louis nods, giving Harry a poke in the side for good measure. "Glad to see you grasp basic concepts, anyways, Styles. Vital in a person, that."

"Oi! Shut it or I won't play anything with you ever again," Harry says with a well aimed retaliation poke. "You're lucky I put up with you at all," he adds, sounding very convincingly exasperated. "Now, hurry up and go first. You've got me here ready to expose myself to the very fibre of my being and all you're doing is gawping at me like an idiot."

"Right. Right, yeah, okay," Louis says, all of the amazing, feelings-centric questions he had stored up flying out the window immediately, because of course his brain would do that now. "Erm...if you had to choose one person in the house, past or present, to sleep with right now, who would it be?" There. Quick and simple. And Harry'll _obviously say_ _'You, of course Louis, you handsome thing'_ and throw himself into Louis' arms and then they'll be together forever and ever amen. Or something.

"Wagner. Obviously," Harry says matter-of-factly. "My turn."

Louis' jaw nearly hits the floor. _That_ is most certainly not what he expected, and is also not allowed. He's just decided. "Now- wait there, we're going to establish some ground rules," he says, brow furrowed, "You have to take it _serious,_ Harry. Don't be messing about."

"I wasn't. Everyone wants a bit of Wagner in their life. He's Brazilian - he'll show you a good time and make you some amazing food. Have you tried his ribs? They're amazing. It's win-win." Harry says, face poker straight until Louis reaches forward and gives him a shove in the chest, pushing him onto his back and making him laugh out loud.

"I'm being deadly serious, Haz," Louis says. He knows he sounds a bit pouty, but this really isn't what he pictured this going like. At all, really. "Rule number one is always answer honestly, okay? No messing about."

"Aye aye, Captain." Harry says seriously, even though the corner of his mouth is in danger of wobbling off his face, lifting one hand up to salute. "100% honest, no problem."

"And rule number two is first answer applies only. No take backs," Louis says, "So I am now at liberty to inform everyone the world over that you want to fuck Wagner over every other person in this house. Sorry, it's in the rules."

"Sounds fair to me," Harry says, mouth puckered in his effort not to laugh. "Now, I do believe that it's my turn, is it not, O Captain?"

"Why yes, now the rules are established, I do believe it is," Louis says all posh-like as he dips his head towards Harry. "Do continue, good sir."

"Hmm," Harry says, sounding very thoughtful and turning over onto his back. "What's the most unfortunate boner you've had in recent memory, and what was its cause? Remember, 100% honest, Louis," he adds with a grin.

Oh, fuck.

There is no way he's being honest here-- not yet, anyways. The most recent unfortunate boner he'd had was like...less than 24 hours ago, when he and Harry were lying in more or less the exact same positions they are now, except Harry's back was facing Louis. They were spooning, basically, and to top it all off, Harry was on the phone to his mum. So yes. Louis had to awkwardly (and obviously not at all as inconspicuously as he'd _thought_ going by Harry deciding to ask that question in particular, the absolute _shit_ ) start to move his hips back towards the wall and as far away from Harry as possible, all the while thinking of horrible things like his grandma in her bra in an effort to make said unfortunate boner go the _fuck_ away.

"Er....on Sunday morning I, um, had just woken up and was headed to the bathroom and Mary was in before me, and er, when she came out I'm pretty sure she ah...saw me in all my glory." Louis says lamely. It sounds like a lie even to his own ears, but he's pretty sure Harry's not going to call him out on the fact that Louis got a boner because his dick was pressed against Harry's arse. So...he's probably okay. For now.

"Right. Awkward stuff," Harry says with a nod, eyebrows furrowed. Obviously he's deciding to play along with Louis and let it slide. Louis throws a silent thanks up to whoever's listening. "Probably why Mary was so chipper all day Sunday. Your go again."

"Shut up," Louis laughs, reaching out to shove Harry backwards again, but Harry's ready for him this time. He catches Louis' hand before he draws it back, and instead of letting go, keeps a tight hold of it.

"Go on then. Your go." He's got his serious eyes on, so he's obviously expecting Louis to ask something Momentous. Or, that's what Louis' getting from him at least. He'd better do what Harry wants. It's only right and all.

Louis takes a deep breath. "D'you...d'you ever like, think about me? Or like, us, I suppose?" Louis is probably going to internally combust if Harry doesn't answer in 0.02 seconds, but at least he got that one out. He actually did the thing he's been building up for a week.

Harry face goes from serious to what Louis can only describe as...soft. His eyes go all doe-y and his lips soften into a little smile and he takes the Louis hand that he's currently gripping and laces their fingers together gently. "'Course I bloody do, Lou. Of course I think about you, and us and everything in between, you daft idiot," Harry says, and Louis thinks his heart is going to burst through his chest. "I was wondering when you'd finally come out and ask me. I was planning on doing it myself sometime this week, but only you would use Truth or bloody Truth to do it."

"Well you know me, always out of left field, eh? Like to keep you on your toes," Louis says through his grin. Harry can probably see all his bloody teeth, even the back ones, but Louis doesn't care. Harry _likes_ him - Harry wants them to be an _us,_ the same way he does. All the daftness, all the stupidity, all of the _salt -_ kind of makes everything worth it now.

"Gonna kiss you now, yeah?" Harry says, pulling Louis out of his little reverie. Before Louis has a chance to respond, Harry's leaning forward on the bed, his lips gently meeting Louis'. Of course, Louis responds in kind, despite the short notice, lips opening and tongue flickering out to taste every part of Harry that he can now that he's allowed, _finally._ He feels the weight of Harry's hand lift from the bed beside his thigh, feels it come to rest against his chest and slowly make its way up to rest on the back of Louis' neck, curling under the sweaty hairs at the base.

Louis pushes further into the kiss, breathing heavy against Harry's hot, plush mouth - that same mouth he'd dreamt of for weeks on end when Harry was singing, talking, on the phone, doing anything at all.

Harry's hand is almost guiding Louis' at the back of his head, moving their mouths together perfectly in sync. Louis knows he's hard already in his jogging bottoms, knows that Harry is probably already very aware that he is, and Louis is desperate to know if Harry is too, wants to know if he has the same effect on Harry.

He reaches out his left hand blindly, finding Harry's thigh first, slowly making his way up towards his dick. Louis already knows Harry's hard before he gets there, can feel the material of his soft cotton basketball shorts tented up at the front, and all he can think about doing is reaching out and cupping Harry's dick in his hand. As soon as the weight of his hand comes to rest against Harry's dick, Harry groans out " _God_ , yeah, Lou," against Louis' neck, breath coming heavy and damp and making Louis shiver.

Louis wants to _see,_ wants to _feel_ so badly, but everything is so _much_ and Harry's back to sucking gently against his bottom lip and it's driving him crazy, making him feel mad with it. He pulls back from Harry's lips and rest their foreheads together, taking one long blink and allowing them both to catch their breath.

"What d'you wanna do now," Harry is quick to speak, lips all swollen and slick, words a little bit slurred, "Cause I really want to suck you off. Been thinking about it for weeks and weeks. Probably since the first time I ever saw--"

"You ever done that before?" Louis interrupts his babbling, eyes closed against the image of Harry's lips wrapped around his cock, parted and gasping for--

"Well, no," Harry says sounding a bit put out, "But I'm a quick learner. Have you ever--before-"

"No. Never." Louis says. But he really, _really_ wants to. He's a bit breathless with it, and a bit terrified. "What if- what if we leave that til later, when it's like, just us and we know no-one will come in. That's special, yeah? Just for us." At Harry's nod, Louis continues, "What if we just do like...handjobs? Really wanna touch you, Haz, get my hand on you proper."

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," Harry breathes, "Please Lou, wanna feel--"

Louis reaches out and pulls Harry's shorts down past his hips, boxers coming with them. Harry's dick pops up past the elastic waistband of his shorts and Louis is transfixed for a moment - it's bigger than he expected, longer than his own but not as thick, and is dark as anything at the head. Harry groans a little, and Louis reaches out and takes it in his hand, feels it pulsing as it sits curled in his fingers. It's so _strange,_ the feeling of having someone else's _actual_ dick in your hand, the angle all wrong, the shape completely different, but Louis soon gets used to it after shifting position on the bed and giving it a few pumps, Harry's precome easing the way.

Harry's hips push up from the bed and into Louis' fist, seeking more friction, and Louis leans down to nuzzle against Harry's neck, whispering against the shell of his ear. It's just nonsense, whatever's coming into his head, things like "So beautiful to watch, Haz, you're so hot, making me want it so bad," as he runs his thumb over the head of Harry's dick, which makes Harry grasp at Louis' forearm, blunt nails digging in hard enough to leave marks and he finally comes, slicking up Louis' fist and gasping out, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, _Louis--_ "

Watching Harry come is nearly enough to take Louis over the edge himself, but Harry seems to have some sense still about him even as he's coming down. He reaches out to the front of Louis' jogging bottoms and cups his dick in his hand, rubbing steadily as Louis breathes a steady rhythm of "Don't stop, please, don't stop," against Harry's neck, and before long Louis' creaming up the inside of his joggers, blurry eyed and breathless as he lies back beside Harry, Harry curling up against his side and tucking his chin in on top of Louis' shoulder, nosing at the nape of his neck.

"That was. Wow." Louis says eventually when words no longer escape him. Clearly.

"I know," Harry replies simply, eyes closed contentedly. "Reckon I've still got a question to ask though."

"Mm?" Louis says sleepily, "What're you going on about?"

"From the game. Before." Harry answers. "ve still got a question left to ask you."

"Oh, right. Go on then, quick before I fall asleep on you, disgusting as I am."

"D'you reckon I can call you my boyfriend now?" Harry asks, voice going up at the end like he's unsure.

"Hmm." Louis says, eyes fluttering closed. "Yeah, I reckon you can."

"Good," Harry yawns, and Louis feels him hook one of his ankles around Louis' own, his right arm sprawled across Louis' belly, "'Cause I was gonna anyways."

Louis huffs out a laugh at that, Harry's arm rising with his stomach. "And what if I didn't agree to that? Hmm? It takes two to tango, Styles."

Harry snorts and lifts his head to look at Louis, eyebrows raised disbelievingly. "Yeah, cause you would've said no and all, Lou. _Please_."

"Oi! You're awful cocky there, Harold. Not an attractive trait at all," Louis says haughtily, aiming a finger in the direction of Harry's ribs and making him squirm.  

Harry chuckles cheekily, his cheek pressed onto Louis' chest and his eyes shut lazily, fingers tracing little patterns on Louis' ribs on his left hand side.

The sun has gone down completely outside, leaving the room in darkness bar the little slice of light coming in under the door from the hall, and with his favourite boy tucked under his arm, Louis thinks it wouldn't matter if they got kicked out of here next week, as shit as it would be, as long as he was with Harry, because right now, in their small, smelly little room in the X Factor house, everything is pretty much perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr [ here](http://dicapriohmygod.tumblr.com)! thanks for reading xo


End file.
